The Autumn Rain
by TwistedSystem
Summary: The weather has got Takashi tired and acting strange and Haruhi finding the feelings she didn't know she had. But the weather isn't the only force at work. Originally a one-shot but now a two-shot.
1. A Rainy Day

**Hello!**

**Well, I would like to write a story on this, but this is probably going to be a fluffy one-shot.**

**Just thought it'd be cute and romantic, with a nice serving of humor. I read the extra episode in the manga, and decided to make a Takashi/Haruhi pairing from it.**

* * *

Takashi sighed very quietly, looking out the window. It was autumn, so it was raining out again. He didn't actually find the rain bothersome. _Soothing, more like it, _he thought as he listened to the light tap of the rain on the window in the abandoned Music Room #3, where the host club and it's members greeted ladies and entertained them. He didn't really participate much; he didn't really care all that much about being in the club. The only real reason he joined was because Mitsukuni wanted to join. But he's found other reasons to be here too. His eyes glanced into the room, noticing Haruhi's bright smile. Her big brown eyes looked up from the girl she was talking to, and she noticed his gaze. Takashi turned back to the window, his face feeling warmer. He looked down at the courtyard, feeling slightly lazy. He yawned quietly, noticing how the rain made him tired.

_Click._

* * *

"Umm, Mori-Senpai, are you okay? You look out of it." Tamaki asked in a slightly concerned tone. Mori glanced over to him.

He replied with a small smile "I'm fine. Thanks for the concern."

Tamaki's eyes widened in shock. "YOU SPOKE MORE THAN ONE WORD!"

Hikaru and Kaoru turned from their customers, eyebrows furrowing. "What's he going on about?" They asked at the same time, looking at each other.

Tamaki ran to Kyoya, yelling in panic "Mommy! Something's wrong with Mori-Senpai! He showed _emotions_!" Kyoya's eyebrow went up slightly, saying in his always calm tone "Hmm? Is that so?"

A deep laugh came from the window, making all the hosts turn. "I have emotions. You are just all silly." Girls squealed, blushing. Haruhi's eyes widened, obviously shocked my his laugh.

_I think that's the first time I've heard him laugh... It's actually really nice to hear. _She watched as the customers were shoved out, due to "issues" with one of the members. Haruhi looked around in confusion.

_Where's Hunny-Senpai?_

* * *

Hunny smiled, peeking at Takashi. He hid very well from everyone in the cabinet, where he could see Haruhi walk over to Takashi. _My plan to get Takashi to say his true feelings is working! _Hunny grinned triumphantly.

* * *

"Hey, Mori-Senpai, do you feel ill?" Takashi looked down to see Haruhi's doe-like eyes looking up at him.

_She's really cute when she's looking at me like that. _

He smiled, tilting his head slightly "Why does everyone think I'm ill? I'm fine." She panicked lightly, not sure what to do. She asked frantically "Do you have a fever?! Let me check!" Mori knew he didn't, but obliged her wish and bent down, bringing his face level to hers. She put her hand to his head, checking for fever. She noticed how handsome he was with his dark eyes and hair, his sharp jaw line, and his long eyelashes.

She blushed lightly and pulled her hand away, her voice more stable than she felt "No fever, but you are really acting strange, Mori-Senpai." He didn't back up yet, still bent over at her eye level, staring at her.

"You know, you're really cute when you are worried."

She stepped back, blush rising to her face. He stood back up, noticing Tamaki's and the twin's were staring at him, jaws hanging open.

"This is an interesting side to Mori-Senpai that we have yet to see." Kyoya typed away into his computer, the glint of the light on his glasses hiding his eyes.

* * *

Tamaki was panicking inside. _Did you see the way she blushed?! She has a crush on Mori-Senpai! He'll take my sweet little daughter away! _Tamaki went over to his corner of depression, giving up. The twins ran over, asking "Boss! What are we going to do?!" Tamaki replied quietly, feeling completely broken "I don't know what we can do." The twins looked at each other, unsure of what to do. They ran over to Kyoya, who when they asked for help had shook his head, his reply being "This is a side we have yet to explore of Mori-Senpai, and I want to see how this all unfolds."

* * *

Haruhi looked around for anything to stare at besides Mori. She noticed Tamaki in his emo corner. She sighed. _He such an idiot sometimes._ Mori's voice caught her attention. "Haruhi, are you okay?" She looked at him, blushing deeply. "I'm fine! I'm just fine!" He took a step closer to her and bent down, lowering his face to hers. Her heart raced in her chest. _Is he gonna- _

His hand rested on her forehead. She stared at him confused.

"You don't have a fever, but your face looks like it's on fire." She blinked and knew her face must be redder than any rose. Possibly Kasanoda's hair.

He said "Be careful, something so fragile as you can catch a cold easily."

She wasn't sure what to say, so she said "Um, I'm sorry if I worried you."

He chuckled, standing back up. "No need to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong. Just something as small and cute as you should be careful."

She nodded, blushing and stepping away again.

_Mom, what am I supposed to do?! _

She froze solid as Mori-Senpai's lips brushed lightly against her cheek, muttering "You're such a dense girl." He pulled away, his dark eyes opening and staring at her seriously before standing straight up and looking out the window, where the rain still poured.

* * *

Hunny decided now would be a good time to put Takashi to sleep. _Let's hope she's not so dense that she won't realize his feelings. _Hunny bound over to Takashi with Usa-chan in the nook of his arm. He grabbed Takashi's hand, tugging lightly. Takashi looked down at him.

"Come on, Takashi. Time to go to sleep."

Takashi seemed to think about it for a moment before saying "I am kinda tired." Hunny pulled Takashi over to the couch, letting him lay down. Takashi went to sleep quickly, and Hunny smiled at everyone's shocked faces.

_Click._

* * *

Haruhi looked at Mori-Senpai's sleeping form, not believing that he transformed into... Whatever he was earlier... When he was tired. _Kinda like Hunny turns evil when you wake him up. _Tamaki had returned to normal, and was talking to Hunny about Mori-Senpai's mood change. She raised her hand to her face, her fingertips brushing over where his lips touched her cheek. _"You're such a dense girl." _She played the scene over and over, not sure what to think.

_~One hour later~_

Takashi stretched out, sitting up and glancing around. Everyone was standing around talking. He looked around until he saw Haruhi, who was looking at him. She blushed and looked away, focusing on Mitsukuni, who was handing her cake.

_What was that look about? _

Standing up, he walked over to Mitsukuni, sitting down next to him. "Ah! How was your nap, Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked in a chipper tone. "Fine." Takashi said plainly. He glanced over to Haruhi, who was staring at him.

"Hey, Mori-Senpai, do you remember what happened before your nap?" Tamaki asked while he walked up. _What all did I do? _Takashi wondered. He shook his head. His gaze didn't completely meet Tamaki's.

* * *

Haruhi watched as he shook his head, his eyes not meeting Tamaki-Senpai's.

_Is he lying?_

She thought about the way he acted, until something struck her odd.

_"You're such a dense girl." _

She played the scene over and over in her head, but his gaze, the way he said it, it just didn't add up. _Did he really know what he was doing right there? Maybe he was conscious of what he was doing right then and was in his sleepy personality the rest of it. _She blushed even more, thinking it could be the only reasonable explanation. The words he said and actions following it struck her like lightning.

_He has a crush on me! _She looked out the window, trying to hide her blush.

_Mom, what am I supposed to do?_

* * *

Everyone calmed down and they opened the doors to the host club again, where they found all the girls still standing at the door. They came in, asking Mori what happened, but were disappointed when they realized he had went back to normal. They went back to the hosts, talking and chatting happily. Mori sat in the window, staring outside at the rain. Haruhi walked over to him and crawled over the leg he had stretched out and sat in the window on the opposite end from him. She stayed quiet, looking out the window, trying to understand what he was looking at. She wanted to ask him if he actually knew what he was doing when he kissed her cheek, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

_'Come on, Haruhi. Ask him.' _

She furrowed her eyebrows. _Mom? _She took a deep breath. Glancing around the host club, she watched as everyone was busy and couldn't interrupt.

"You weren't telling the whole truth when Tamaki asked if you remembered what happened before you went to sleep, were you?"

His dark eyes locked onto his hers.

"No."

He sighed and looked back out the window. She watched as the host club prepared to close. She looked out the window, realizing why Mori-Senpai liked the window so much. _It's so peaceful. _

"We should probably get ready to leave."

He nodded in agreement, not looking at her. They stood up and watched as Tamaki and the twins started to leave. Hunny waiting by the door for him. Haruhi looked at Hunny-Senpai, who smiled and stepped out the door. She looked at Mori-Senpai, who was looking at where Hunny had been standing.

She blushed red, knowing that Hunny-Senpai must know about Mori-Senpai's feelings. She watched as Takashi bent over and raised a hand to her forehead, looking her in the eyes. "Hm." was all he said. She felt her heart pound in her chest. His dark eyes watched her carefully, checking to make sure she was okay.

She closed her eyes and kissed his cheek gently, muttering as she pulled away and opened her eyes to look at his "I'm not as dense as you think, Takashi-Senpai."

He stayed frozen still for a moment before standing straight up. He raised a hand to his mouth, covering it as his face beamed bright red. Hunny came bounding in, saying "You ready to go, Takashi?" He nodded quickly, following Hunny out, but not before looking back at Haruhi.

* * *

Takashi thought over and over about her lips touching his cheek ever so gently, the excitement that rushed through him.

_"I'm not as dense as you think, Takashi-Senpai." _

He blushed at her using his actual name. He looked over to Mitsukuni, who sat beside him in the car. He was smiling happily, seeming innocent. _You planned all this out, didn't you, Mitsukuni?_ _You planned to make me fall in love... _Takashi looked out the window, watching everything pass by. _You really did it this time, Mitsukuni._

* * *

**Done!**

**Review please and tell me what you think!**

**Oh, and tell me if you think I should just leave it as a one-shot or not!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. A Storm of Feelings

**Hey everyone!**

**I decided I would make continue on and make this a two-shot.**

**Here you go!**

* * *

The rain had gotten heavier over the week. Takashi and Haruhi had kept their feelings for each other hidden, only fleeting glances so not to be caught by the rest of the hosts. Takashi didn't want them pestering him and Haruhi. _The twins and Tamaki would be so angry. _He allowed himself one glance over to Haruhi, who was telling Tamaki to leave her alone. Takashi couldn't help but want to go help her, but he stayed still, glancing over to Mitsukuni, who was smiling and laughing, but he was watching Takashi out of the corner of his eye. Takashi perked up, hearing Kyoya and the twins talking.

"Hm, maybe. That sounds fun." The twins said in sync.

Kyoya responded, a smirk on his face "We could decorate the mansion dark, and we just might find what Haruhi fears most, considering last time we tried, we didn't find out anything."

The twins said quickly "Perfect for Halloween."

Takashi didn't like the sound of that. _This could be trouble in the future. _The twins' grins were wicked, obviously thinking of ways to scare Haruhi. Takashi looked over to Haruhi, was looking his way. She blushed lightly and looked away.

Takashi had to smirk a little.

He looked at the girls at his table, who were blushing. A long-haired blonde asked shyly "Umm... Mori-Senpai? What are you thinking about?" He looked down at her, face stoic. He shook his head quietly, and looked out the window. "Takashi's probably tired, right Takashi?"

He looked down to Mitsukuni, who was giving him his always innocent stare.

"Yeah."

Takashi sat back, eyes closing. _I am really tired._

* * *

The girls blushed deep red, staring at him.

"Hey Haru-chan! Will you bring Takashi some tea? He's tired." Hunny said loudly, catching Haruhi's attention. She looked up and saw Hunny-Senpai, who was waving her over. She saw as Takashi opened an eye, looking at her. She blushed at his gaze, but grabbed up some tea and headed over to the table. She set the tea on the table in front of him, saying "Here you go." Takashi looked at her and gave a small smile.

"Thanks."

The girls squealed at him, noticing his smile. Haruhi nodded, her face feeling hot.

"Yeah, no problem."

She was about to return to her table when Hunny-Senpai asked "Haru-chan? Will you stay and eat cake with us?"

Haruhi said "I really have to get back to my clients."

Hunny-Senpai pouted. "Please please pleeeeaase will you stay? You can invite the girls over too! More people to eat cake with!" Hunny beamed brightly, causing girls to squeal. Haruhi sighed and looked to her table, calling out "Hey ladies! Do you mind if we sit with Hunny-Senpai and Mori-Senpai?"

The girls practically teleported over to the table, blushing. Haruhi smiled at them and noticed she had no choice but to sit next to Mori-Senpai. She asked "Hey, Mori-Senpai, do you mind if I sit here?"

He shook his head with a small smile, letting her sit next to him.

The girls blushed deep red, saying "SO POLITE AND SWEET!"

Haruhi sat down next to Mori, who was resting his eyes, leaned back comfortably. One of the shy girls looked at Mori and asked "Mori-Senpai? Are you okay?"

Takashi's eyes flickered open. A smile came to his face as he said "You are really sweet to ask, but I'm just tired."

The girl blushed a deep red and fainted. The other girls squealed, saying "MORI-SENPAI!" He just smiled charmingly and looked at the girls. A few others fainted. The commotion had caught the attention of Kyoya, who looked up from his regular.

"Hmm, seems Mori-Senpai is at it again."

Haruhi looked at Takashi, who was smiling at the girls, causing them to faint.

_If acted like this all the time, he'd be the only one the ladies would come for._

She felt slightly jealous of the girls who had Mori-Senpai's attention, but she brushed it off. Haruhi watched as the girls who were seeing other hosts came over, intrigued by Takashi's sudden change in attitude. She couldn't help but smirk at the fact the twins and Tamaki-Senpai were jealous.

They came over saying "Alright everybody, due to some issues, we are closing early, sorry."

The ladies all pouted, but slowly left, all still watching Mori-Senpai.

* * *

Takashi sighed. All he really wanted now was to take a nap. A crashing sound made him open his eyes, looking out the window. A rainstorm brewed outside. He noticed when Haruhi tensed up beside him. He looked at her. "You okay?" He asked quietly, wondering why she was so tense. She looked at him and nodded, but he knew something was up. "Hey, Mori-Senpai, maybe you should take a nap." The twins suggested. Takashi shook his head. They looked at him skeptically. "Well, okay." They replied. Tamaki said quickly "Let's all play a game!" Mitsukuni nodded quickly, saying "Yeah!" Hikaru started"What game-" And Kaoru finished "-Shall we play?" Kyoya spoke up "How about truth or dare?" The twins immediately grinned. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Tamaki started by asking Hunny-Senpai "Truth or dare?" Hunny-Senpai said "Truth!" Tamaki asked "Are bunnies your favorite animal?" Hunny nodded. "Yup!" Hunny smiled and looked around, muttering "Hmmm." He pointed to Mori, saying "Truth or dare, Takashi?" Mori sat quiet for a moment, thinking.

"Dare."

Hunny grinned and said innocently "You and Haru-chan have to go sit in the other room for twenty minutes!"

The twins immediately said "What?! You can't dare him to do that!"

Kyoya said in his calm tone "Actually he can."

Takashi looked at Haruhi before saying "Alright." He stood up, helping Haruhi up and they went out into the room connected to the Music room.

* * *

Haruhi was blushing bad. _What is Hunny-Senpai trying to do?! _

She glanced up to Takashi, who was silent and stoic. They stood quietly, looking around the room. A flash of lightning and loud clap of thunder scared her, causing her to flinch. Mori-Senpai noticed her, and looked down at her.

"What's wrong?"

She stared up into his dark eyes, feeling slightly better that he was there.

"Nothing, the sound just scared me." She flinched away again as thunder boomed from outside. The sky was almost as dark as night. She sat down against the wall, curling up.

_Why did it have to be a storm? _

Takashi sat down next to her, an arm wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her close. He looked out the window, saying in his strong and deep tone "You don't like the storm, do you?"

Haruhi said quietly "I'm afraid of thunderstorms." He looked down at her, holding her head against his chest.

"Don't worry. I'm here." He rested his cheek on top of her head, stroking her hair lightly.

* * *

Haruhi blushed lightly at being so close to Mori-Senpai. _He's really warm._She cuddled up to him, listening to his deep breathing and heartbeat. It reminded her of a lullaby, calming and soft. He rested his cheek on hers and ran his long, slender fingers through her short hair.

She couldn't help but smile. _He's a really good guy._ He sighed deeply into her hair, and his already deep breaths growing deeper. It dawned on her that he'd fallen asleep. She blushed as she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him close. She looked up at him, his face very relaxed and calm. She took in the detail's of his sleeping form. His long eyelashes were thick, brushing against his cheeks. His lips weren't pulled tight into a straight line, but relaxed and full. She found herself mesmerized by him.

She reached up and ran a hand through his hair, letting it drift down to caress his cheek. A hand cupped hers, holding against his cheek as his eyelids lifted to reveal his dark, handsome eyes. She couldn't look away as his eyes stared into her very being.

"Mori-Senpai..." She muttered quietly, the only thing she could say. He closed his eyes and leaned in, his lips meeting hers. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she felt extremely warm inside, a bubbly feeling throughout her whole body. He pulled away, looking at her. There were no words either could say, but they didn't need words. He held her close, whispering quietly into her ear "Haruhi..." His hot breath tingled, making the hair's on her neck stand.

_I think that's the first time he's ever said my name._

She blushed, feeling his nose touch lightly against her jaw as he planted kisses on her neck. She turned beat red, stuttering "M-Mori-Sen-Senpai!" He continued to place light kisses down her neck. Her skin burned from blushing. He reached her collarbone and traced it with his soft kisses before raising back up to her eye level and looking her directly in the eyes. Their noses touched lightly as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Takashi..."She said softly as she leaned in, kissing him gently. Pulling away, she stared into his eyes. He smiled.

"You finally dropped the honorific." She couldn't do anything but blush at the fact he wanted her to call him Takashi. The storm had passed, and the sun was peeking out through the clouds.

* * *

Hunny smiled as he watched the clock.

_Three. Two. One._

He stood up and bound over to the room, knocking. "You can come out, Takashi and Haru-chan!" He opened the door, peeking in. Takashi was helping up Haruhi, who was blushing like crazy. Hunny knew he had to have made a move.

_You're welcome, Takashi._

* * *

Haruhi followed Hunny-Senpai and Mori-Senpai. They walked back into the room, where everyone was still sitting. Tamaki ran over to Haruhi, pulling her into a forced hug. "Aww, don't worry my sweet daughter! Daddy's here!" She replied in an almost bored tone "You aren't my dad. And this is sexual harassment." He immediately went to sit and mutter in his corner of depression. The twins laughed, saying "Nice one!" Kyoya smirked lightly, watching her and Mori-Senpai. She felt really uncomfortable.

"Hey, do you want a ride home?" Takashi asked plainly. She turned and looked at him, surprised by the question. Hunny nodded, giving her his puppy-dog eyes as he said "Yeah, Haru-chan! You don't wanna get soaked to the bone!" She nodded, saying "Well, that would be nice." Hunny practically tackled her in a hug, saying "Yay!"

* * *

Haruhi smiled as Hunny tried to offer her cake. Takashi stayed quiet throughout most of the car ride. She looked at him, wondering what he was looking at out the window. They reached her house quickly, and Takashi stepped out with an umbrella, extending a hand to help her out of the car. He walked her up to her door, and stopped.

"Haruhi."

She turned to look at him, and was surprised when his lips connected to hers quickly. He pulled away and said "Enjoy your evening." He turned and walked back to the limo, climbing in. She watched as it pulled away, headed to their homes. She smiled and let her fingers touch her lips.

"I already did."

* * *

**Chapter two everyone!**

**Review please!**

**I really, really could use them!**

**Like, for serious, I would appreciate them. XD**

**Goodbye!**


End file.
